thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamizou Futatsuiwa (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *''Animal Lute Priest'' is an amazing pressure tool. Cons *Poor range on Mamizou's crouching Normals. *Loses access to almost entirety of Specials when Leaves run out, forcing her to use Specials conservatively. *Has no way of manually regaining Leaves outside of losing them first. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |25|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | }} | |45|0|0.90|60|30 | }} | |60|0|0.85|90|45 | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40|20 |Properties= | }} + | |50|0|0.85|60|30 | }} + | |70|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= | }} | |40|0|0.90|40|20 |Requirements= | }} | |50|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= | }} | |70|0|0.80|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= | }} 'Command Normals' + | |65|0|0.80|80|40 | }} + | |85|0|0.75|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Can cross-up opponents. | }} 'Throws' + / / | |80|N/A|0.9* |80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Opponent can throw escape with / and if not done as a counterhit. | }} + + / / | |80|N/A|0.9* |80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Opponent can throw escape with / and if not done as a counterhit. | }} 'Specials' | |100|20|0.80| |30 |Requirements=1000 Power, can only be done during blockstun. |Properties= |Notes=Can be hit by melee attacks. Loses 1 Leaf when hit by a melee attack. | |Framenotes=1f~20f invincible. }} | |55|11|0.85| |30 |Properties= | |Framenotes=12f delay before projectile hitbox becomes active. version delay between hops: 24f version delay between hops: 18f version delay between hops: 12f. }} | |100 120|20 24|0.80| |30 |Requirements=1 Leaf |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during "Prosperity of Infinite Tanuki". Can be hit by melee attacks. Loses 1 Leaf when hit by a melee attack. |Version=1 | |4|--|42|46|D|-1}} |11|--|40|51|D|+1}} |14|--|38|52|D|+3}} }} | |70 84|14 17|0.85| |30 |Requirements=1 Leaf |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during "Prosperity of Infinite Tanuki". Can be hit by melee attacks. Loses 1 Leaf when hit by a melee attack. | |Framenotes=Projectile active frames: 12f. }} | | Drop: 100 120 Drop: 115 138 Drop: 130 156 Shockwave: 80 96| Drop: 20 24 Drop: 23 28 Drop: 26 32 Shockwave: 16 20|0.75| |40 |Requirements=1 Leaf |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during "Prosperity of Infinite Tanuki". Loses 1 Leaf when hit by an attack while transformed. |Version=1 | Drop|17|Until landing|--|--|D|--}} Drop|23|Until landing|--|--|D|--}} Drop|29|Until landing|--|--|D|--}} |Framenotes=Shockwave frame data occurs after Drop frame data upon landing }} | | : 80 96 : 100 120 : 120 144| : 16 20 : 20 24 : 24 29|0.85| |40 |Requirements=1 Leaf |Properties= |Notes=[ ] refers to values during "Prosperity of Infinite Tanuki". Loses 1 Leaf when hit by an attack while transformed. |Version=1 | |13|Until landing|12|--|D|-14}} |16|Until landing|12|--|D|-17}} |20|Until landing|12|--|D|-20}} |13|Until landing|12|--|D|--}} |16|Until landing|12|--|D|--}} |20|Until landing|12|--|D|--}} }} 'Spellcards' | |30x10|11x10|0.95x10| |30x10 |Properties= |Notes=Extends Mamizou's hurtbox vertically downward. | |Framenotes=Projectile delay until 1st active frame: 8f. 10f gap between projectiles. }} | |50*22x13|48|0.90*0.95x13| | |Properties= | |Framenotes=1f~6f invincible. }} / | |410|82|0.1| |600 |Properties= | |Framenotes=1f~39f projectile invincible. }} / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Requirements=1 Leaf |Notes=Grants infinite use of Leaves; duration dependent on number of Leaves present at time of activation. Leaf-using Specials gain a 20% Damage increase. | |Framenotes=With 1 Leaf: 270f duration. With 2 Leaves: 420f duration. With 3 Leaves: 570f duration. With 4 Leaves: 720f duration. }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Mamizou Futatsuiwa Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Characters with a Life value of 1000